


围狼

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 有且只有口活。





	围狼

**Author's Note:**

> 有且只有口活。

“激烈程度一到十，多少？”

温热的吐息在耳边炸开，忍足双唇贴着迹部的耳廓，仿佛是在用亲吻融化一支冰淇淋。

他的冰淇淋回答：“七。”而后埋下头，一口咬在忍足喉结正中。被咬的人也就心甘情愿仰起头，把颈下整片脆弱的要害暴露出来，沉默地纵容着，甚至是在要求更多。在迹部面前，臣服的姿态永远不会违和。

猛兽的利齿巡礼着领地的每一寸，却迟迟不肯对到手的猎物下口。忍足整个人被抵在门上，环着迹部的手臂从肩颈滑落到腰间——他熟悉这具身体，也曾向它包裹的灵魂宣誓效忠。亲吻从颈下攀上唇角，他们像这世界上的每一对爱侣一样渴求着彼此。忍足无意识地皱着眉，就好像他已经为了这个等待了很久。

 

往床边挪的时候迹部被别了一下，倒在床上之前全身重量都压在左脚踝上，向来不肯示弱的帝王闷哼一声，引得刚才还全情投入的人立刻中断了前戏，俯身跪在他脚边就要替他检查。迹部坐在床边看着忍足紧张的样子，忍不住开口：“行了，没那么严重。”他抬起腿放松了一下，就像他们十几岁的时候第一次在晚上穿着睡衣聊天，没有隔着电话。忍足也是那个时候才知道，迹部跟他打电话的时候会愉悦得不自觉地晃动着腿脚。

“真的，”见忍足还不肯放过他，迹部伸手抚上忍足的下颚线，掌心包覆住那人的尖下巴，轻轻用力往自己的方向带了带，对方就会意地转过脸来，“本大爷的身体，本大爷知道。”他就着这个姿势用拇指蹭了蹭忍足抿着的嘴角，算是安抚。

除了他，忍足侑士还会为了谁甘心跪在王座前？

他凑到忍足耳边，轻声留言：“舔我。”

然后退开，满意地看到单膝跪在他腿间的人，鸢尾色的眼瞳在平光镜后面暗了又暗。

下一秒，他豢养多年的凶兽就扑了上来。

 

湿热的吐息隔着布料噙住龟头，相较之下温度略低的指腹抚上柱身来回轻轻摩擦，若不是这隔靴搔痒实在磨人，迹部简直想要给忍足鼓掌了。

“七哦。”他压低声音提醒道，手指在背后掩饰地攥紧了床单。

忍足停下，偏过头仰视他。接着，这家伙就像是不知道他那把事后嗓有多快能让迹部硬到发疼一样，一边喘息一边说：“今天就算了吧，小景？”温慰也似挑衅。

没有回答。迹部摘下了忍足的眼镜，甩在一边；而忍足则扯下他们之间最后那层布料，欲望新鲜如初，就停在他嘴边，他却不着急品尝，只是先把自己的嘴唇一点一点舔湿，然后才小心地用双唇包裹住牙齿，慢慢吞进顶端。舌尖时轻时重扫过吞进口腔的部分，宛如小孩子搜刮最爱吃的那根快融化的冰棒上淌下的汁水。

那双唇保持着一个微妙的力道，规律地吞吐着，仿佛未长牙的婴儿小口吞吃什么东西。迹部毫无障碍地仰头放出喘息声，他们极少有心意相悖的时刻，忍足偶尔不听话也——  
他几乎彻底把迹部吞了进去。

放开口腔的空间，让勃发的欲望顺着上颚的弧度进到最深，收紧的双颊给了柱身恰到好处的压迫。

然后撤退，再来一次。

 

看来侑士今天是不打算放过他了。迹部勉强弓着身子，手指顺着耳边滑插进忍足的头发里，煽情地揉着扫进脖子里的发尾。

几次他抬腿用膝盖蹭了蹭忍足，对方却不为所动，等他在潮水般汹涌而来的快感里，终于想明白忍足的意图——

太晚了。

高潮的瞬间他没能太用上力气把忍足推开，等他几番呼吸缓过神来，只看到原地一个安静的忍足侑士，颊边挂着白色浊液，带着一种仿佛是被蹂躏过的色情。他伸手抹了一把快沾上忍足眼睛的东西，来不及收回，伸出去的那只手就被对方捉了去。

舌尖从虎口扫到指根，双唇在他指缝间往返流连，连舔带吻把他的手收拾了个干净。

忍足平常实在太懂他，难得露骨，他现在竟然有些受不了。迹部盯着自己的掌心，定了定神才抬眼。

 

“侑士，”他说，“你认真的吗？”


End file.
